


Late Night Research

by LewdCookies



Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alien Goo, Consensual Sex, Consensual Tentacles, Cunnilingus, Double Dicks, F/F, Futa/female, Futafication, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Meld dick, Messy, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: Aimee discovers that the XCOM head scientist performs some very interesting experiments at night.Set in the X-COM: Enemy Unknown setting.





	Late Night Research

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Art by [Norko](https://twitter.com/Nork_the_dork). Used with permission.

Aimee MacKenzie yawned, pulling double shifts in the ready room for rapid response duty wasn’t the most enjoyable thing in the world and she was glad the teams had been swapped now and was just dying for the chance for a nice hot shower and some decent rack time. She stretched a little to give some life into her tired limbs and brushed away an errant lock of black hair as she walked down the near empty base corridors before rubbing her tired jade green eyes. She glanced at her wristwatch, it was a couple of hours past midnight. Not that it really felt like it. That was the drawback of living in a subterranean base, working to protect humanity from the alien threat, you never really knew if it was day or night outside unless you went out on a mission and most of them were during the night. But you just got used to it after a while and learned to rely on the shift changes and your watch.  
As Aimee was about to turn down in an intersection towards the barracks she stopped dead in her tracks.  
Did she just hear something?  
She stood still for a moment and listened, but not hearing anything she dismissed it as a figment of her tired mind. She was about to start walking when she heard it again.  
Was that just someone moaning?  
Aimee listened closer, it seemed like it came from the entrance to the lab to the left, the door seemed to have been left slightly askance. She considered calling for security as she didn’t think anyone would be in the labs at this hour, but her natural curiosity got the better off her as she crept closer towards the door. Once again hearing the muffled noise of someone moaning slightly inside. She mentally chided herself for not carrying a sidearm with her in the chance she’d run into trouble. Then again, she added, considering the circumstances where she was she’d be better off with her rifle. She gently pulled the door open, just enough so she could get inside without a problem. It closed shut behind her with a slight pressurized hiss as it sealed. But aside from the gentle whirr coming from the computer banks the lab was quiet. The only illumination available, aside from the light coming from the hallway through the glass door, came from some still lit computer screens that bathed the otherwise dark lab in tints of green and blue. She stood still, letting her eyes adjust as she listened for the noise again.  
It seemed to come from further in the lab, as she crept closer and closer to the sound she wondered again if she just shouldn’t call for security, who knows what she might sneak up on. She crouched right next to the entrance to the main part of the lab, the room on the other side lit up in a yellow dull glow, indicating that someone was in there.  
She heard the moaning coming from the doorway. But now as she listened to it more closely it sounded more like a soft moan rather than coming from someone in pain, and there was another noise she could hear now as well, a soft rhythmic squishing noise. She looked around the corner and what she saw made her gasp as her eyes widened in surprise.

Inside she saw Doctor Vahlen sitting in an office chair wearing her typical labcoat but her legs were spread wide and her pussy on full display to her. Her shoes and pants were a pile underneath the chair and her green sweater alongside her bra was pulled up over her breasts which she gently massaged with her hands, she cooed slightly as she rolled her nipples between her fingers as her attention was focused downwards. What made Aimee gawk was the pair of organic looking tentacles that emanated from a small container near Dr Vahlen’s feet and were currently pistoning in and out of her pussy in a gentle pace. Dr Vahlen leaned her head back and moaned deeply as one of the tentacles apparently managed to hit a sweet spot. Her crotch was slick with juices that matted her tuft of brown pubic hair and stained the chair she was sitting on. A faint sheen of sweat glistened in the dim lamplight. She had been going on for a while it seemed.  
Aimee was transfixed as she absorbed the erotic spectacle in front of her, she had no idea that Dr Vahlen, the head researcher herself, used late nights at the lab for such depraved acts with what she assumed must be alien technology.  
But at the same time it was strangely enticing and arousing and she was starting to feel a fire heating up in her loins in response. She was reminded that it had been a while since she had masturbated or even had sex. The rigors of living on the base with shared barracks and her duties put a very obvious stop to such activities. But she also realized she had never really looked closer at the doctor as a person, always seeing her busy in the lab or at the rare briefing and she could feel a wet spot growing on her panties as her eyes roamed and drinking up what she saw. From the doctors slim legs and her crotch with a tuft of untrimmed brown hair above it, across the slim hips and waist and up to her modest breasts and her currently very flushed face, eyes glassy from lust and her brown hair that was still tied up in her normal bun but she had locks of hair that stuck to her face.  
Her right hand held a dead man’s grip around the doorframe as her other hand slowly slithered down its way down her taut stomach towards her crotch, suppressing a slight gasp at the feeling as she did. Managing to quickly and quietly to unbuckle her pants she slipped her hand underneath her damp standard service panties. She spied enviously that Dr Vahlen was apparently exempt from wearing those as she noticed the black lace thong lying underneath the chair. Her fingers slowly crept over her pubic bone and through the small strip of black hair that adorned it, the mere touch sent electric sparks from her crotch up her spine. She wanted to do nothing but to plunge her fingers deep into her pussy to quench the need she had, but at the same time the excitement of having a front row seat in being able to spy on Dr Vahlen getting slowly and rhythmically fucked by two tentacles and the mere thought of her being the unseen observer in this erotic experiment was simply too good to ignore and she wanted to enjoy it for as long as possible.  
The first jolt of pleasure she felt as her fingers touched her clit made her gasp loudly and she clamped her right hand over her mouth and wondered if she had been discovered or not, but regardless if Dr Vahlen had heard her or not she did not seem to do anything about it and was currently too engrossed enjoying herself as she moaned and cooed at the two tentacles continued thrusting.  
Aimee slowly worked her fingers across her clit and into her sopping wet pussy, she wondered how it would feel getting fucked by the two tentacles and if it would’ve just stopped at just two. She imagined herself being ravaged by several of them at the same time, all of them eager to poke and prod at her, wanting to get inside her every willing and eager hole in order to fill her up completely. The sheer thought gave her goosebumps all over. The tentacles themselves seemed to be made out of some orange semi-translucent goo. Then she noticed the label stamped across the container, Meld.  
Through the haze of lust that was rapidly building up inside her she faintly remembered the briefing they had received about Meld and how it could be used to improve people in various ways both mechanically and biologically to make them near superhuman. But apparently Dr Vahlen had managed to find other usages of it as well. She desperately wanted to know how they felt and even tasted like, wishing that she was the one in the chair instead of Dr Vahlen. With the doctor herself being the observer and not the participant. Cooly observing her as she was getting thoroughly fucked by the alien appendages.  
A part of her subconscious even wished that Dr Vahlen would use her for similar experiments. She would’ve loved getting tested and probed in whatever means the doctor saw fit and stifling a slight giggle at her joke. But soon enough she found herself enraptured and plunging herself into that soothing haze of lust.  
As the fingers of her left hand slowly worked in and out of her pussy her right hand slowly made its way up her thigh, a fleeting touch to her pussy made her shiver in delight, and up her abdomen underneath her shirt towards her breasts, aching to be kneaded and manhandled. She fantasized that it was not her hand doing it but one of those tentacles that slowly slithered underneath her shirt, leaving a trail of cold slimy goo behind it as it did. She pulled up her shirt, holding it in place with her teeth before pulling up her sports bra. She stifled another groan as she kneaded one of her petite breasts and tweaked one of her prominently erect nipples between her fingers. Reveling in their sensitivity.  
Aimee continued observe the scene playing out before her eyes as she edged closer and closer to that highly anticipated release. She could see the signs that Dr Vahlen was moving closer and closer to one as well. Feeling her orgasm creep closer and closer towards her she desperately wanted to reach out and grab it but she held herself back to let it slowly edge itself towards her instead. From her hiding spot she could see Dr Vahlen kneading her breasts with greater fervor, whispering encouragements to her suitors in between moans. Her pelvic thrusts in response to the tentacles now increased in movement, her breath became shallower and shallower as she edged ever closer to orgasm.  
Aimee felt that hers was almost there as well as she worked her pussy and breasts with greater intensity as if to match what she saw, she went down on her knees when her feet started to scream in protest. She fantasized how it would feel to on her knees in front of the doctor, waiting for her to proceed with whatever depraved and lusty experiment she might have in mind for her, dressed in mere scrubs or without any clothing on at all. She shivered in delight.  
Then suddenly, as if sensing how close the doctor was to a release the tentacles gained a huge burst of speed and were now rapidly pistoning in and out. A few scant moments later Dr Vahlen gave out a sharp and loud gasp and her back arched upwards, her toes curled tightly as her whole body seemed to lock up as it rode through what seemed to Aimee to be a massive orgasm. Aimee saw the tentacles throb and pulse slightly before they slowly removed themselves from the Doctor with wet plop and left trails of goo behind as they soundlessly slithered back into the container. She saw a thick syrupy liquid drip out from Dr Vahlen’s slightly twitching but thoroughly fucked cunt.  
As Dr Vahlen’s orgasm started subsiding Aimee’s own orgasm came fast and hard, seeing stars behind her eyes. She had to bite down even harder on the hem of the shirt to avoid screaming and her hips bucked as she rode out her own orgasm. Leaving her panting hard as she rested her forehead against the cool doorframe.  
It was then she heard the word, that alluring accent tinging it, that almost made her heart stop.  
“You can come in now.”

Aimee’s heartbeat was like the beating of a drum in her ears as she stepped into view of the doctor. Who observed her with an amused smile on her face, with her pussy still on display and still oozing from the rigorous fuck she had just received it made for a very interesting sight and Aimee felt her loins tingle once more. Which made her face flush even more in embarrassment. In comparison to the doctor’s cool composure despite her current state she herself was a sorry mess. Her pants hung loosely on her hips and threatened to fall off at any moment, her shirt was a rumpled mess with visible marks where she had bitten down on it and her erect nipples were visibly poking through as well. Her face was flushed, both from her orgasm as well as the embarrassment she felt from being caught red handed and she kept looking down at her feet, not wanting to look the doctor in the eye.  
“So,” Doctor Vahlen said cooly, “who do I have here then on a late night visit to my lab?”  
“Co-Corporal A-A-Aimee M-M-McKenzie ma’am,” Aimee managed to stutter out and giving of a weak salute. She wanted to do nothing but to sink through the ground right now and would’ve gladly charge a Muton with a knife just to avoid the embarrassment she felt.  
“Well then Corporal McKenzie,” continued the doctor, “May I then ask why you are here then?”  
“I-I heard something as I was walking to the barracks ma’am and decided to investigate.”  
“Without calling for security or anything? You are either very brave or very foolish corporal.”  
“I-I-I have heard that said about me ma’am.”  
“But that doesn’t answer the question what I am going to do with you.”  
Dr Vahlen studied Aimee for a moment, she could almost feel herself being undressed.  
“Tell me corporal, did you enjoy what you say?”  
Aimee looked at Dr Vahlen and blinked.  
“Ma’am?”  
“It’s a simple question, did you enjoy it or not?”  
“Yes ma’am,” she replied quietly as her cheeks flushed even redder.  
Dr Vahlen simply gave her a look.  
“Yes ma’am, I enjoyed what I saw,” she replied more clearly.  
“Good, good. Now be a good girl and strip out of your clothes. They’ll only be in the way.”  
Aimee’s heart skipped a beat, she wasn’t going to get in trouble for this at all? She took off her shirt and bra and then shimmied out of her pants. The doctor made a disappointing noise when she noticed Aimee’s underwear before they went to the floor as well.  
Soon Aimee was naked as the day she was born as she stood in front of Doctor Vahlen. She made motion to cover herself with her hands but a simple gesture from the doctor stopped her.  
“You have the body of a soldier corporal,” she remarked as she looked Aimee over again.  
“T-T-Thank you ma’am.”  
“Now you come over here and help me clean up, the night is still young and we still have plenty of experimenting to do,” Dr Vahlen said while idly toying with her pussy.  
Aimee took a step forward but another gesture from the doctor stopped her and she went down on her hands and knees.  
The laboratory floor was hard and cool as she slowly crawled towards the chair Dr Vahlen was sitting in. Something with her clicked suddenly and her walk turned sultry and sensuous as she closed the distance between them. Their eyes locked and Aimee could tell the doctor enjoyed what she saw and she couldn’t help but to smile mischievously as Dr Vahlen scooted forward slightly and spread her legs a bit more and giving her better access. Aimee began by delivery a series of light pecks and kisses up Dr Vahlen’s thigh.  
Internally Aimee was ecstatic and trembling at what was happening, she could feel her own pussy drip already as her lips moved closer and closer towards the doctors pussy. She delivered one final kiss on the doctors bush, tasting the odd mix of juices that coated it before moving down and kissing her clitoris. Which elicited a throaty moan from the doctor and Aimee felt one of the doctors hand grab hold off her hair to gently guide her downwards and she plunged her tongue into the doctors cunt to taste what thick syrupy goo that the tentacles had left behind.  
It tasted oddly enough very much like orange jell-o and she found the taste pleasing alongside the taste of the doctors juices and her tongue started to explore.  
Soon the doctor was writhing in pleasure from her ministrations as she felt the hand on her head take an even stronger grip on her hair and push her into her crotch. Which only spurred Aimee onwards and soon her fingers were busy at work on Doctor Vahlens pussy as well.  
Before long Aimee’s fingers were trusting in and out of Vahlen’s pussy as her lips started to plant a series of kisses and nibbles up along the doctors abdomen and soon reaching her breasts. Starting by slowly teasing the doctors nipples with light kisses and nibbles which caused the doctor to moan which only encouraged her even more she then bit gently on one of her nipples and played with it with her tongue. She felt the doctors hands and fingers playfully slide down her back and cup her ass, giving it a playful pat in response.  
Aimee increased the pace of her fingers as she felt the doctor moving closer to the brink and she continued to deliver kisses and nibbles to her collarbone as well as both of her breasts. As if waiting for exactly the right moment she curled her fingers to hit the doctors g-spot, which sent her careening over the edge and Aimee felt Vahlens pussy clamp down on her fingers as the doctor rode out her orgasm as she gave one of her nipples another playful bite.  
“It seems- aah,” the doctor manage to say while enjoying her post-orgasmic bliss and Aimee’s continued ministrations, “It seems like I have underestimated your-mmh skills corporal.”  
Vahlen gave Aimee an appreciative kiss on her lips before looking over her shoulder with a mischievous glint in her eyes while biting her lower lip  
“But how about we make things a lot more… interesting, yes?”  
Aimee’s eyes widened in sudden surprise as she felt something cold and slimy poke against her pussy opening, she looked over her shoulder to see that a pair of orange tentacles waving in the air, occasionally rubbing themselves over her crotch giving her goosebumps and sent shocks of delight up her spine.  
“Quite amazing isn’t it?” Dr Vahlen said, “They’re controlled by a very simple mental link with the Meld itself.”  
Aimee noticed the small box that looked like a cellphone handsfree clipped to Vahlen’s left ear.  
“You just need to think about it,” another tentacle slowly slithered out from the container and hovered behind Aimee, “and it simply happens.”  
Vahlen saw the eager wanting look in Aimee’s eyes as well as the goosebumps on her naked skin and the slight quiver in her body as she kept glancing back at them.  
“Ah, eager to try it are we?” Vahlen said amused, Aimee simply nodded while chewing on her lower lip.  
Vahlen smiled devilishly as the tentacles started to very slowly rub themselves against Aimee’s pussy but never going as far as to enter her. They caressed and touched the opening of her puzzy, leaving a trail of cold goo behind that intermixed with her juices that dripped down her legs. The whole process felt like slow torture for her. She wanted to scream out loud in sheer frustration and she was close to begging Vahlen to let them just enter her and fuck her mindless. But she held her tongue to show her strong side to the doctor.  
On and on the teasing went, mere minutes passed but to Aimee felt like hours of excruciating teasing and toying with her. Several times the teasing had brought her to the edge of an orgasm but never going as far as bring her over it, always stopping at the right moment. Her attempts at self-pleasure had been interrupted by pair of tentacles that held her arms together behind her back. She looked pleadingly at Vahlen who sat on her chair, playing with herself. To Aimee she almost looked like a queen upon a throne looking down on her. A part of Aimee loved the feeling but right now she wanted nothing but to come.  
“Please,” she said between gritted teeth as the tentacles teased her close to another rise.  
“Please, what?”  
“Please let me come mi-miss-ma’am.”  
“Well since you asked so nicely,” Vahlen still had that devilish smile on her lips.  
Aimee felt tentacles wrap around her legs and she found herself hoisted up into the air. The suddenness of the thing made her gasp and forget about her need for release as she now was hanging in the air in front of the doctor with her arms behind her back and her legs spread wide. Before her pussy waved a lone tentacle, it was so close she could almost feel it touch her.  
Then it entered.  
She nearly climaxed in that instance and she tossed her head back and let out a long throaty moan feeling herself being filled up. She was now essentially buzzing with pent up sexual energy from all the teasing and only a slight spark was all that was really needed.  
Dr Vahlen just smiled and held up her hand for Aimee to see, the index finger and thumb pressed together against each other. She then proceeded to slowly separate the fingers.  
Aimee moaned even deeper in response as she felt the tentacle expanding and growing bigger and bigger inside her. Filling her up even more than she thought was even possible and slowly stretching her out. Dr Vahlen gave a slight dramatic flick of her wrist and the large tentacle thrust deeper with one solid thrust.  
Aimee’s mind exploded and her eyes rolled backwards as her body rode out one of the strongest orgasms she had ever felt. Her pussy clamped down and squeezed on the giant tentacle that still continued to thrust into her. Then came another orgasm, followed by another in short succession. Her felt like it was turning to the same orange goo that the tentacles were made of as she was unable to form any coherent thoughts as her body was wracked by an intense multi-orgasmic experience.  
Then everything went black.

Regaining consciousness from a massive orgasm while at the same time floating mid air as you were being suspended from a pair of tentacles made from alien goop had certainly not been on Aimee’s list of things done until now. Her head was still swimming and she also felt all tingly in her body from post-orgasmic bliss. She also noticed with twinge of disappointment the empty feeling in her loins as evidently the giant tentacle had either shrunk down again or pulled out.  
Dr Vahlen was still seated in her chair, although now she was completely naked underneath her long lab coat. Which to Aimee only made her look sexier. Vahlen looked up from her notepad when she noticed Aimee stirring in her airborne restraints.  
“Ah, so you are awake at last corporal,” she remarked as she got up from the chair and walked around her.  
Aimee tried to speak but her mouth was too parched and could only swallow a couple of times in attempt to regain moisture.  
“Don’t worry corporal, you weren’t out for long,” Vahlen answered the unspoken question, “Only a few minutes.”  
Aimee felt a finger gently caress down her spine, she shivered slightly. The doctor continued to wander around her, just occasionally touching or caressing her all over her body and all Aimee could do was to enjoy it. She wished that the tentacles would let go off her so she could throw herself at the doctor and just become a tangled heap of limbs on the floor as they caressed each other.  
“Well then corporal, you feel ready for another experiment?”  
Aimee nodded, curious but eager to see what the doctor had in mind for her. Vahlen gave an artistic flick with her wrist and Aimee’s found herself now in a more standing position with her arms spread to her sides and her legs splayed out. She had a clear view now of the Meld canister on the ground and she could see more tentacles slowly slither out of it and up towards her. Two of them coiled up her legs and thighs and she enjoyed the soothing feeling on her skin. She felt one of them nuzzle against the opening to her cunt before with a wet schlop rammed itself inside her, she hissed in pleasure at the feeling. It was then she felt the second tentacle nuzzle at her sphincter for a moment before inserting itself. The feeling was blissful, she had previous experience with threesomes before but it had never felt like this, the gooey tentacles seemed to fill up every part of her as they proceeded to thrust in and out of her, firstly gently but the slowly but surely picking up speed as soon she was almost bouncing up and down on them, her breasts jiggling up and down and the lab was soon filled with wet slapping noises and Aimee’s moans and obscenities as she rode the tentacles.  
She then felt lips gently brush by her collarbone as a pair of hands cupped her breasts from behind and started tweaking her prominent pencil eraser sized nipples. Vahlens husky voice whispered in her ear.  
“Feels good doesn’t it corporal.”  
Aimee just moaned in response as one of the tentacles struck a sweet spot. Vahlen nibbled slightly on one of her earlobes causing Aimee to whimper.  
“Please. More,” she said under her breath.  
“What was that corporal?” came Vahlen’s husky voice again, “More what?”  
“Fuck me more! I want to be fucked by more of them!” she shouted.  
“You should be lucky this place is soundproofed,” admonished Vahlen, “Otherwise you’d be causing quite a scene now. Unless… you’d really want that to happen. Have people running into the lab wondering what all that commotion was only to see you debased like this. You’d like that wouldn’t you?”  
Aimee’s skin got goosebumps at Vahlens suggestion. Yes, she almost wanted that to happen by now. She would’ve enjoyed the thrill in seeing the reactions of her squadmates and others when they saw normal boring little Aimee MacKenzie being gangfucked by alien goo and moaning like a whore in the process. She so wanted to shout yes but held her tongue.  
“Oh, I guess not then.” Vahlen sounded disappointed and she gave Aimee’s nipples an extra hard twist, which only caused her to whimper again.  
“Your request is granted,” whispered Vahlen and planted a final light kiss on her shoulder before stepping away.  
The Meld container looked like it was boiling for a moment before what seemed like billion of oranges tentacles shot out of it and surrounded Aimee. A pair of them wrapped themselves around her breasts and proceeded to massage them as the tips of them forced into two small suction cups which latched themselves onto her nipples, Aimee gasped at the sensation at which another tentacle quickly stuffed itself into her open mouth and started pistoning in and out. She gagged and her eyes watered from the intrusion down her throat but soon found out that she could somehow breathe through the gel and soon drool and spit ran from the sides of her mouth as the tentacle mouthfucked her. She was jerking off two tentacles as well and she could both feel and see others slither all over her body, touching her in various places. But the real surprise for her was when a tiny tentacle wrapped itself around her clit, the mere touch on her abused nub caused her to climax, and as her body rode through the waves of pleasure the tentacles mercilessly kept on fucking her seemingly never tiring nor willing to stop.  
She must’ve lost count after a while at how many times she had climaxed in the last few minutes and yet the tentacles never seemed to let up. To further enhance her experience they kept changing size and shapes, either as per Vahlens mental instructions or through some will of it’s own, and soon she had been fucked by multitude of various penises ranging from human ones to very inhuman ones. But at the same time they were careful not to hurt her a lot and always seemed to be just the right size for her to give her an exquisite mix of pleasure and pain at the same time. Her ass was crisscrossed with red welts from the spankings she had gotten from the tentacles and her light chocolate coloured skin glistened and shined in the laboratory lamplight from the various fluids that coated her body.  
Dr Vahlen sat in her chair slash throne and soaked in the sight of seeing Aimee gangfucked mid air as she played with herself with the help of her notepad stylus and fingers. The only noise present in the laboratory was the sound of goo slapping against naked flesh and Aimee’s squeals and moans as the tentacles kept up their relentless attack on her body.  
Aimee felt the next big climax come upon her and it almost seemed as if the tentacles or their mistress noticed the same and there was a change in their behaviour and pattern as they now seemed to go into overdrive and she gagged a little as the tentacle in her throat forced itself deeper down with its rapid thrusting. She could feel the tentacles in her hands pulse and suddenly they started spewing their gooey load, splattering her face and breasts with it.  
The tentacle deep throating suddenly pulsed as well and it started shooting large amounts of its thick gooey spunk down her throat, despite her best attempts to eagerly swallow all of it the sheer volume caused it to pour out the sides of her mouth and dribble down her cheek, with a wet plop and a coughing gasp from her the tentacle detached itself but just continued to unload over her face. Pretty soon her body was covered strings of thick orange spunk as the other tentacles surrounding her shot their massive loads. Finally as the finale of such a shower the two tentacles occupying her pussy and ass, who all through the shower had still kept on rapidly thrusting, each gave one massive solid deep thrust and expanded as they shot their huge loads. The sensation caused Aimee to orgasm again and she clamped down on the tentacles as if wanting to milk them to the last drop as the kept on thrusting and pumping, Aimee’s eyes rolled backwards and her tongue lolled out of her open mouth as the tentacles continued to shower her both on the inside and outside. But soon the world once more went black for her as she passed out in a combination of sheer bliss and exhaustion.

Aimee felt something gently slap her on the forehead as she woke up on top of a desk, she slowly opened one goo encrusted eyelid to see Dr Vahlen looking down on her.  
And attached to her groin was a penis. Not a strapon or dildo. But an actual flesh and blood cock. Her mind woke up with a jolt as she did an internal double take as she stared at the semi-flaccid cock hovering just above her face.  
“Ah, so you are awake once more corporal,” said Vahlen pleased, “I hope that the Meld didn’t wear you out too much.”  
Aimee swallowed as her eyes was fixed on the penis. Despite just recently being gangfucked by a whole bunch of tentacles made from an alien goo to the point where she saw galaxies behind her eyes as she climaxed she realized with a twinge of need that it had still been far too long since she had had sex with an actual penis and not just with a substitute like a toy or her fingers.  
“I take it you’re wondering where this came from,” asked Vahlen and gently slapped Aimee on the forehead again with the penis, she only nodded in reply.  
“I shall not bore you with any details but very small doses of Meld injected into the body have very interesting properties to ones physiology, allowing you to make certain minor modifications.”  
Dr Vahlen started stroking the member and it quickly started to harden and rise upwards. Fully erect it was a bit longer and thicker than the average and had a slight upwards bent to it. Aimee felt her mouth watering at the sight.  
“Now there are certain limits to this of course, as unlike the pure Meld, injections at these small doses does not allow one to modify the shape or size completely but only make certain minor additions and modifications.”  
As to demonstrate Vahlen grabbed the member and with a few stretches and tugs had it lengthen before making it shorter but as thick as a soda can before making it return to it’s more original shape. Aimee’s eyes stayed glued onto it all through this.  
“But otherwise it functions as a normal male member and responds to stimuli as well as ejaculation of the same kind as with the Meld goo, despite any visible testes.”  
Vahlen lifted the member upwards and Aimee could see it was simply attached to the doctors mound with no balls hanging beneath it, she could clearly see see the doctors puffy pink slit.  
Aimee’s head was now swimming both with renewed lust for what she saw and the sudden surge of naughty ideas of what she could do if she had one of her own. She wondered if one of her old girlfriends would’ve loved it or not. And then there was Amanda in tech who would probably be less of a bitch if she got some decent cock in her and on a regular basis too.  
“Well then corporal, what are you waiting for?”  
Aimee’s devious and lusty thoughts were scattered to the four corners of her mind and she focused back on the prize hovering right above her. She slowly brought a hand up to touch it, discovering that it felt very much like a normal penis, warm to the touch and everything. She jerked it up and down a little, noting that the doctor had apparently chosen an uncircumcised penis with a slightly flared head, hearing the doctors breathing become quicker she was spurred into further action and she turned around onto her stomach. She pulled back the foreskin and gently blew on the exposed head causing the member to twitch slightly like it’s male equivalent. Aimee kissed the head light before pulling up the member and slowly and laboriously working her way up from the root to the head with a series of light pecks and kisses before giving the head a smooch. She was hungry for payback and wanted to drag this out as much as she could.  
She played with the member with her hand, she almost wanted to play with the balls as well but satisfied herself by gently twiddling the doctors clitoris instead and slipping the occasional digit inside her pussy. She couldn’t help but to delight when she saw that the doctors manners showed signs of frustration beneath the cool exterior, the slight twitch of an eyebrow, a sharp intake of breath as her fingers slipped inside her.  
Seeing a rare opportunity for a little extra something Aimee moved in closer and let her tongue touch the doctors clit, substituting it for the normal ballsacks, and played with it before she made her way up from the root to the head in one long motion. She twirled her tongue around the head and lapping up the drop of pre-cum that seeped out the slit, it tasted very much like the spunk that still covered her body and still dripping out her pussy.  
Aimee got a naughty look in her eyes as her free hand went down to her crotch to gather up the mix of the juices that dripped out of her to lube up the member before going back to deliver kisses and licks onto the twitching penis but so far never taking it into her mouth. She flashed a sultry look at the doctor as she gave the sensitive head another lick before resting the member on her tongue with her mouth open. She felt it twitch slightly as her hot ragged breath caressed it. She let it stay there for a few exquisite moments before letting the head pass her lips.  
She heard Dr Vahlen hiss slightly as she took it into her mouth, let her tongue caressed and play with the sensitive glans and lapping up more of the pre-cum that leaked out of the slit. She worked the member deeper down her throat until her gag reflex started protesting. She started to gently bob her head as she worked it. She let her teeth gently scrape over the head and heard Vahlen’s sharp intake of breath as she did. Feeling extra whorish she let a string of saliva slowly dribble from her lips onto the head before she gobbled it up again with a slight slurping noise. One of Vahlen’s hands caressed the back of her head gently. Even with her lips wrapped around the doctors member Aimee couldn’t help but to smile slightly, she knew what the naughty doctor’s intentions were. She relaxed her throat.  
Vahlen grabbed ahold of her ponytail and head with her hands and with one forceful push shoved the member down her throat, and Aimee’s nose dug into the doctors pubes. Despite being ready for it Aimee gagged and she almost knew that the doctor had increased the girth of it as it went down her throat to spite her slightly. Vahlen proceeded to facefuck her hard and soon spit coated the penis and ran down the sides of Aimee’s mouth and the lab was filled with the lewd noises. But like everything Dr Vahlen had her limits and Aimee felt the cock throb in her mouth and with a final thrust Vahlen shoved it down her throat and disgorged of a load of synthetic semen into her gullet with a slight sigh of relief. Aimee noticed that it tasted a lot sweeter than the previous stuff and wondered if it could be changed somehow. A long string of saliva connected the tip and her lips as she let go of it with as gasp and panted hard for a while, her face a mess of saliva and come and if noted for herself that if she had been wearing any makeup she’d look like something straight out of a bad porno.  
“That was,” Vahlen spent a few moments composing herself after her first ejacular orgasm, “Quite different.”  
Despite having an orgasm that would seemingly drain a normal person the penis was still stiff as a steel rod Aimee noticed and she wondered what the doctor had in mind next.  
Vahlen simply walked behind Aimee as she was lying on the desk and she the doctor spread her legs and she then was dragged forwards towards the doctor and her feet touched the cold laboratory floor, it was then her turn to gasp sharply as Vahlen entered her into her still very raw and well lubricated pussy in one single thrust. The feeling of being filled up by a real flesh and blood, well okay sorta, penis was quite different from the tentacles as this one felt a lot more solid and warmer, more human so to say. Vahlen started off slowly and somewhat unsteady as she got used to the feeling. Aimee almost felt the urge to lecture her slightly due to her inexperience and the thought of it made her chuckle slightly. Vahlen raised a questioning eyebrow which just Aimee ignored as she focused on the feeling of the member sliding in and out of her and moaned, which encouraged the doctor who quickly picked up her pace and soon the lab was one more filled with grunts and moans from both of them as it intermingled with the sound of flesh hitting flesh as Vahlen made up for her inexperience with sheer tenacity. Aimee suddenly felt the doctor grab hold onto her arms and pulling them back, and causing her back to arch upwards as her upper body was lifted off the table in order to get an even better leverage as she continued to thrust harder and harder.  
But finally the doctor grunted and moaned deeply as she came and deposited a large load of synthetic semen deep into Aimee’s pussy and she could feel it land on her asscheeks as well as on her back as Vahlen let go of her arms as she pulled mid-spurt and continued to jerk of the penis. Aimee slumped back down onto the table, she felt kinda cheated as she had now brought Vahlen to two orgasms but not getting anything in return, she tried to bring herself off with her fingers before Vahlen stopped her.  
“No need for that just yet corporal. If you now would turn over on your back.”  
Aimee turned over and was about to voice her objection when she saw that Vahlen’s penis was still as hard as before and that it was now dividing itself. She started in wide-eyed surprise as Vahlen was now equipped with two duplicate penises on top of each other.  
“Another feature of Meld morphing,” Vahlen said as she was stroking both members in front of Aimee’s astonished eyes.  
“Of course shape and size are dependant on Meld dosage and while there is theoretically no upper limit one can achieve in terms of size, as the effects of possibly such large doses of Meld to the human body has not yet been properly researched.”  
Aimee listened half-heartedly at the doctor’s explanation as her eyes were still glued to the double phalluses. While she had some experience with double penetration, thanks to spring break and too much booze, it had turned to be an terribly awkward experience for her, so she wondered how it’d feel to have both of those inside her at the same time. She bit her lower lip in almost eager anticipation of what might happen, something that did not go unnoticed by Vahlen.  
“I see that corporal McKenzie is eager to try them out, and I must admit I am as well. This promises to be quite the experience for both of us.”  
Vahlen positioned the twin members in front of Aimee’s waiting crotch, Aimee looked up between the small-ish mounds of her breasts down at her crotch and marveled at the erotic sight in front of her, she could almost feel both heads tickle both her openings and she held off the growing urge to wrap her legs around the doctors midriff to be able to drag her towards her and just get it over with.  
Both of them let out a deep moan as Vahlen pushed herself into both of Aimee’s used and accepting holes, and Aimee had a small orgasm as they bottomed out. This was almost unlike anything she had felt before and she had been gangfucked by tentacles just earlier. But the sensation of being filled up by two real penises from the same person just felt so different from that experience. Vahlen grabbed Aimee’s thighs to raise her ass a bit and began to slowly thrust to get a hang of the unique experience. The movements eliciting deep throaty moans from Aimee.  
But pretty soon Vahlen had found a good pace and within moments both of them were lost in the sensations and the only real communication between them was the encouraging moans and gasps as well as the rhythmic pounding of flesh upon flesh that spurred them both onwards towards a mutual climax. Aimee’s hips gyrated and bucked in response to Vahlens motions and her hands roughly massaged her breasts and nipples as her eyes alternated between to what she could see going on between her legs and looking up at Vahlen who had an almost blissful look on her face as she pumped her hips. Aimee’s hands entangled themselves with Vahlen as she leaned closer to her and started nibbling and kissing both her breasts and nipples as well as working her way up towards her lips and biting lightly on her lower lip but never going as far as kissing them, Aimee responded as best she could by nibbling her earlobe and cooing into her ear which turned the doctor on even more and she could feel both members seemingly grow harder inside her as Vahlen thrusted harder. The pounding had now reached such intensity and fervour that the desk itself was now slowly sliding forwards and any object not heavy enough to stay stationary and which had not already clattered to the floor was now either falling down or teetering closely to the edge of the desk. A fact that was completely oblivious to them as they were still lost in ever growing bliss with each other and Aimee aimed felt another small climax on the way as one of the members repeatedly struck her g-spot, her mind too dazed to ponder if it was by pure accident or an subconscious design choice by the doctor.  
This purely carnal fuckfest between the two of them, devoid of anything other than pure basic lust, continued for what seemed like hours on end for them but in truth only lasted a few minutes before their overworked minds and bodies said stop in unison and brought upon them a tremendous orgasm that seemed to exceed anything the both of them had felt during their encounter with each other. Both Aimee and Vahlen climaxed in unison as the two members started to pulse and then began dumping massive quantities of thick syrupy synthetic semen in Aimee’s both holes in large heavy squirts. But as the members began depositing their massive loads Vahlen pulled them out and at the same time two became one as they merged together into one large member in the blink of an eye and deposited thick ropey strings of semen all over Aimee’s chest and face, even going as far as overshooting the desk and splattering on the floor behind them. Aimee angled her head downwards and opened her mouth wide to catch as much of the it in her mouth as she could as it continued to spurt over her in one massive all out sticky finale before it seemingly melded back into the doctors crotch and disappeared, Vahlen collapsed on top of Aimee in a panting sticky pile of body fluids and bodies and they exchanged one long sloppy fluid-swapping kiss between each other.  
“I shall have to file a request to the commander about transferring you to the Research department corporal;” Dr Vahlen said between kisses and soft caresses as they lay tangled together on the desk having caught their breath.  
“I can’t wait for it ma’am,” Aimee simply responded.


End file.
